


Crushing A Ladybug

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Cupid was taken care of, yet some moments from the mission still linger with Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing A Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> First post here and just a quick note, I am not that great of a writer so sorry for typos!

    Paris, the city of love, threatened by a single soul. Dark Cupid casted a shadow over every last inch of the bustling, beautiful city. Luckily, Love had prevailed another day thanks to the heroic antics of Ladybug and Cat Noir. While Ladybug managed to reverse most damage caused by the evil villain, one thing though did repair thanks to magical wisps of magic. Adrien had been turned evil by none other than Dark Cupid, this made the boy lash out at Ladybug. When it was all said and done, Adrien was mostly back to normal. Sadly for him, he could still remember that he had said some hurtful things to his crush. Perhaps it is true that it wasn't on his own pretense but he couldn't help but worry his words have some affect on her. He couldn't shake the feeling of her crying at her home or burying herself beneath a mountain of woolen blankets. 

    His mind spun with self-loathing and regret, seemingly trying to drive the boy insane. His body sprawled out across his bed, slight tears pouring down his cheeks and leaving wet marks on the sheets. He did his best to remain quiet, to let Plagg sleep, as he could. Plagg still did hear his small sobs though and found himself moving close to Adrien's face.

    "Adrien? What's the matter, you saved the world again today!" Plagg spoke, grabbing a piece of his favorite cheese in the process. The sudden speaking surprised Adrien but his tears did not halt for even a second. 

    "Plagg, what was it that I said to Lady earlier?" He questioned to the surprised Kwami, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. His eyes were red from crying and his head ached with worry of Lady.

    "I don't think that's a good idea, Adrien. It will make you feel worse!" Plagg responded, being much more sympathetic as he could tell that Adrien was truly hurting.

    "Please, I want to know if what I said was bad or if I shouldn't worry." Adrien begged, his eyes locked with Plagg's. It was almost like an intense blinking contest for a moment before Plagg responded.

    "You had basically said that she meant nothing to you and you hate her. At one point, you may have also tried to kill her with your Cataclysm ability." He slowly spoke, not wanting to make his close friend any more upset. That didn't work though as Adrien's tears only quickened.

    He stood up and transformed into Cat Noir, hopping out his window in hopes to apologize to Lady. He managed to find her perched on the very top, love apple in hand. She seemed to be star-gazing, the cat slowly walking up behind her until she turned and gave a smile to her partner.

    "Hey, Ladybug? I just wanted to say I am really sorry for any hurtful things I said to you today. I really lo- care about you and I really don't want you to feel like I meant any words I spoke." He sputtered, his words shy and confused. The ladybug just gave him a long stare before turning away.

    "It's fine, I know you didn't mean any of those things. I care a lot about you too, even if I don't act like it. You love me, I know. I could tell the moment you didn't open that door to see who I am underneath the mask." She explained, giving a beautiful smile to the cat boy.

    "Whoever you are crushing on must be very lucky." He commented, quietly to himself.

 


End file.
